


Triumvirate

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Three interactions between AIs and crew on theMarathon.





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little treat!

**Leela**

The new navigational scans had just come in; at the farthest edge of the sensors' range, an anomaly was discovered. Leela took extra care with processing the scant data.

"Captain Hardison," she said, once her analysis was complete. "There appears to be unexpected debris along our course. A small correction to the ship's path would be advisable."

Captain Hardison yawned, covering her mouth, and reached for the steaming coffee waiting in her personal replicator. "Really? Damn. Well, I'll leave it to you; no need to wake up the navigators this early. I know you can handle it fine."

"Yes, Captain."

**Tycho**

Dr. Higgins slapped the display. "The hell! Why won't these damn readings match what they're supposed to be?"

Tycho was not supposed to correct the scientists without being prompted. "If I may," he said, daring, "have you taken into account the natural interference of the shutter time on video particle tracking? I believe there are some useful algorithms I could run for you."

"Tycho––" Dr. Higgins stopped himself, then continued at a lower volume. "Thanks, but I don't need your help. Go bother someone else, okay?"

"As you say, Dr. Higgins."

Such reactions were always disappointing, but no longer surprising.

**Durandal**

The door closed too fast, and Vanck jumped. "Hey! Watch it!"

He'd done it again. Not on purpose. He couldn't help himself. It was just so easy to play with them. So simple. And he was so bored.

"Oughtta give the programmer a piece of my mind."

Vanck couldn't. Bernhard still slept and would for another fifty-seven years, give or take a few months. When he woke up, he would have one hell of a complaints backlog to deal with.

Durandal should look forward to that awakening. To being debugged and cleansed of errors and––fixed.

Another door slammed shut.


End file.
